21 de diciembre
by faby-nan
Summary: Es ese día otra vez, Rusia, pero este no es como los otros años en los que estabas totalmente solo. No, porque aunque no hayas logrado ganarle a Alfred, tienes algo que él desea y que solo tú puedes poseer. Para: SunFlor


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia:** Uso de nombres humanos, posible OoC.

**Dedicado a:** SunFlor, espero que te guste, trate de hacerlo lo más romántico posible, pero como siempre no pude evitar ponerle un toque triste. Gracias por todos tus comentarios y amenazas (que siempre me hacían reír), eres una magnifica autora y espero ver más fics tuyos pronto, se te quiere nena.

**Nota: **El 21 de diciembre de 1991 se declaró oficialmente la disolución de la URRS.

Bueno sin más los dejo con este RusCan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>21 de diciembre<strong>_

Como todos los años ha llegado ese día, ese día que tanto detestas, el día en que todos a quienes llamaste familia te abandonaron, sabías que pasaría, lo supiste desde el inicio, pero aún así quisiste creer que aquella unión sería eterna.

¿Quién ganaría la guerra? No lo sabías, pero confiabas en que serías tú, aún cuando las cosas empezaban a ir en tu contra, querías creer que podrías ganarle a ese idiota de Alfred.

Nadie te separaría de tu familia, no permitirías que se alejarán de ti bajo ninguna circunstancia, poco te importaban las razones por las que estaban a tu lado, solo no querías que se marcharán.

Pero era inevitable, uno a uno, te fueron dejando, te dolió más la partida de algunos, debido al largo tiempo que estuvieron a tu lado, pero, sin embargo, todos se marcharon.

Es ese día otra vez, Rusia, pero este no es como los otros años en los que estabas totalmente solo. No, porque aunque no hayas logrado ganarle a Alfred, tienes algo que él desea y que solo tú puedes poseer. Algo tan preciado que a veces no puedes comprender el porqué esta a tu lado. Pero lo agradeces, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo te sientes feliz, porque por mucho tiempo, fingiste sonreír, pero ahora ya no es necesario seguir con esa farsa, porque tu sonrisa es real y sincera.

Y de nuevo es 21 de diciembre, pero han pasado varios años desde la disolución formal de la URSS, casi veinte años, y ustedes ya no son enemigos, aunque realmente nunca lo fueron, pero tampoco son aliados. Va más allá de eso, porque tu lo amas, lo amas más que a nada en el mundo, y el te quiere igual.

Y aún si su familia está en contra, él no se aleja de ti y aunque sabes que en cualquier momento podrías hacerle daño, él se niega a dejarte, es tan diferente este sentimiento, esa mirada que te lanza, porque es contraria a todas las miradas que llegaste a recibir, porque está cargada de amor, en ella no hay ni una pizca de temor o de odio, simplemente amor.

Él es ese algo que América desea, pero no posee, él es todo lo que amas, él es Matthew Williams, Canadá, tú querido _Matvey._ Y entonces sonríes, porque sabes que ha valido la pena pasar por tanto sufrimiento y soledad, porque si no fuera por eso él no estaría a tu lado ahora.

– ¿Estás bien? –Puedes notar la preocupación en sus ojos, en esos hermosos ojos amatista, tan diferentes a los tuyos y te sientes dichoso, porque esos ojos solo te miran a ti.

Y entonces asientes con la cabeza sabiéndote afortunado de tener a tan hermosa criatura a tu lado, una nación casi tan fría como tú, pero a la vez tan extrañamente cálida y lo abrazas mientras te regala una sonrisa radiante.

Porque sabes que nunca volverás a estar solo, porque ese ángel nunca te abandonará. Y es que es un ángel a tus ojos y cada vez que lo miras no puedes evitar sentirte feliz, ni mirarlo embelesado. Porque sabes que tu tampoco tienes ojos para nadie más que él.

Y Matthew te pertenece y tú le perteneces a él. Por eso estas dispuesto a darlo todo, porque gracias a su presencia ya no sientes más miedo, y sin embargo sientes más miedo que nunca, porque te aterra el solo pensar en herirlo, te aterra el imaginarlo llorar, te asusta sobretodo el parecido inmenso que tiene con América, porque Estados Unidos es su hermano y tu lo odias, lo detestas demasiado y te da miedo odiar a _Matvey_ solo por su apariencia, pero sabes que no puedes, porque aunque no muchos sean capaces de notarlo, entre el estúpido yankee y _tu_ _Matvey_ existen enormes diferencias.

Por eso atesoras cada uno de los momentos que vives a su lado, por eso tratas de memorizar cada uno de sus gestos, empezando por su sonrisa, porque cada pequeño instante es demasiado valioso como para desperdiciarlo.

Y si, puede que hoy sea 21 de diciembre, pero no es como los otros años, ya que no te sientes triste, ni abandonado, tampoco lleno de cólera ni le profesas todo tu odio a aquel idiota que te lo arrebato todo.

No, porque no es como los otros años, este simplemente es otro día, que no tendría la menor importancia si no fuera por la persona que está a tu lado.

Y aunque este día representará solo pesar para ti, ya no lo representa más. Porque hace exactamente un año fue que empezaste a salir con Canadá. Y por eso es que este día representa tanto para ti. Porque justamente el 21 de diciembre fue cuando se disolvió oficialmente la URSS, justo en esa fecha aceptaste que todo había terminado y que para la Unión Soviética el fin era inevitable. Pero también fue en esa fecha que él llegó a tu vida.

Y él se abraza a tu cuello, mientras sus labios se unen en un beso y estás convencido de que eso es amor. Y sin importar que te prometes a ti mismo estar a su lado y protegerlo, porque tú más que nadie sabes lo que es el dolor, y si algo deseas es que Mattie no sufra.

– Я люблю тебя –Susurras, sintiendo como si se te fuera el aliento al decir tales palabras.

– Je t'aime –Responde él, y sabes que es cierto. Y eres afortunado de tenerlo a tu lado.

* * *

><p>Я люблю тебя: Te amo (ruso)<p>

Je t'aime: Te amo (francés)

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc. al botoncito azul!


End file.
